


Walk On By

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Ceasefire [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartache, M/M, Moving On, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: If someone had ever told Seth Rollins that there would come a time that he would care about Dean Ambrose to the point that he’d be unable to move on after their break-up, he would have laughed and told them very politely that he didn’t linger on the past.Sadly, that was anything but true- especially now.





	Walk On By

_Walk On By_

 

If someone had ever told Seth Rollins that there would come a time that he would care about Dean Ambrose to the point that he’d be unable to move on after their break-up, he would have laughed and told them very politely that he didn’t linger on the past. 

Sadly, that was anything but true- especially now. 

“Don’t look behind you.” Cesaro warns, staring at a spot just over Seth’s shoulder. He brings his coffee to his lips and takes a small sip. “Just please don’t look behind you.”

Against the advice of his best friend, Seth turns to see Dean stumbling through the street, talking very animatedly to Jeff Hardy. He knows that it isn’t romantic. Jeff is straight and has a wife. He takes some small comfort in that. 

“He’s looking good.” Seth mutters, dragging his attention back to Cesaro. “I don’t get it. He looks like nothing’s bothering him. What the fuck?” 

“Some people are like that.” Cesaro turns, nods hello at Dean and Jeff as they pass. They nod back- only Jeff acknowledging Seth as Dean stares as if he’s looking right through Seth. 

“I don’t get it.” Seth crosses his arms over his chest. “He doesn’t even look upset.”

They’ve been separated for just over two weeks. 

For Seth, it feels like it’s been _much_ longer. He’s barely smiled. He hasn’t laughed. In all actuality, he’s just going through the motions, trying his best to function in a world that just feels cold. 

“I wish I had the magical answer,” Cesaro murmurs, checking his phone. “I’m sorry, Seth but Sheamus is texting me. I need to go meet him- we need to go buy matching kilts and…well, kilts.” 

“You have a date,” Seth says pointedly. “Go be with your man. I’m fine. Thank you for trying to spare my feelings.” He stands, gives Cesaro an awkward hug and shoves him towards the sidewalk. 

Seth sits back down and watches until Cesaro disappears around the corner. He knows that he should go back to the hotel and try to sleep. He hasn’t been sleeping much since everything’s happened and it’s starting to take its toll. 

Their break-up had hit him out of nowhere. One day, they had been a happy couple, full of love and planning their future. Then, Seth blinked and it was as if nothing had ever happened between them.

It started out with minor arguments over stupid things- whose turn it was to do the laundry, whose turn it was to buy the Icy Hot, etc. They were just really small and very stupid arguments. 

Then, it got worse. 

Dean and Seth literally started bickering over everything, leading to loud, screaming matches. 

From there, it was _exhausting_ for them to even be together. They stopped talking about the future. Everything just seemed to come to a stop. 

They could have attempted to work it out. They could have fought harder to save their love but when push came to shove, it was easier to split and remain as ‘friends’. 

At times like this, Seth cannot help but wonder if they made the right decision. 

Seth rises to his feet, leaving the mugs on the table. He needs desperately to clear his head. The thoughts swirling around will suffocate him if he doesn’t. 

Seth walks mindlessly. He wanders, pausing every so often to evaluate his mind. The thoughts are smothering him, even with the walking. 

Dean isn’t even bothered by the fact that they’re no longer together. He is laughing. He is smiling, acting as though he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

Seth doesn’t know what hurts more- the fact that they are no longer together or the fact that it doesn’t even seem to be bothering Dean. 

How do you erase three years like it was absolutely nothing? 

It takes Seth just under an hour before he finally wanders to a bench at the riverfront. He just needs to sit and think. 

He pulls out his phone, staring at the water below. He can’t focus on anything other than his broken heart. As he stares, his phone lights up.

DEAN: I’M NOT IGNORING YOU. I JUST CAN’T RIGHT NOW. WILL BE IN TOUCH. 

Seth’s heart leaps at this. He doesn’t know what the future will bring. He doesn’t know if he and Dean will ever get back together.  
That one quick text has at least given him some semblance of sanity to cling to and that’s all he can really ask for right now.

-Fin-


End file.
